Love Game
by MiMiLovesFanFiction
Summary: All Saints High School is a school for the most talented teens in the USA and Bella Swan is the new girl. The popular Edward Cullen has his eyes set on Bella but she is more interested in fulfilling her dreams. How will he win her heart? All Human.
1. New In Town

**Chapter 1 - New in Town**

**A/N - ****I just want to say thank you to Izzie (Izzieforever) who helped me through my times of need. This story is dedicated to you.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, it's plot or it's characters... Stephanie Meyer does. I do however own this fanfiction.**

* * *

_Summary - All Saints High School is a school for the most talented teens in the USA and Bella Swan is the new girl. The popular Edward Cullen has his eyes set on Bella, but she is more interested in fulfilling her dreams. How will he win her heart?_

**Bella's PoV:**  
Although hundreds of butterflies were fluttering around in the pit of my stomach, I was feeling beyond ecstatic. My mum, Renee, and I were in her silver Lexus, driving through the busy streets of Manhattan towards my new home for the next year; which was a large dorm that belonged to my new school. Renee had insisted on accompanying me on my way to New York after discovering that All Saints High School had given me a scholarship.

They were one of the most prestigious high schools in the country, and they only accepted talented and intelligent people. I was honored that I'd been accepted into the school because of my dancing, which was my talent. Suddenly my train of thought was broken by Renee.

"Bella. Honey, we've arrived at the dorm," Renee announced, from the other side of the glass window.

My head snapped up and I noticed that we'd pulled in front of the dorm, and my suitcases were on the pavement. My cheeks heated up inevitably, as I realized that I'd hadn't even noticed the car stopping. I opened the car door and I hopped out of the Lexus, and managed to land on the ground while standing upright. My heart was pounding in my chest, and I prayed that I would fit in. I looked up at the dorm and gasped. It was 5 stories high and it was impossibly _huge_.

"Well, I have a flight to catch, so I have to leave now. Promise to call at least once a week and remember that I love you," Renee murmured, before pulling me into a tight hug.

I wrapped my arms around my mum and smiled to myself. I would definitely miss my mum. After a second or two, I pulled away from my mom, and grabbed my suitcases before wheeling them into the building, where many other people were taking their own suitcases. I managed to get to the Main Office on the first floor without tripping over my shoes, bumping into anyone or stepping on someone's shoes, so I was pleased with myself. When I got to the Main Office, I was greeted by a tall, thin girl with curly, red hair who was probably in her early twenties.

"Hi! Seeing as we only have one new person in this dorm this semester, and I don't recognize you, you must be Isabella Swan," the girl said, beaming at me excitedly.

"Uh... I am, but please call me Bella," I replied.

"Sure thing! Now, I'm Tiffany, the dorm supervisor," she said as she handed me 2 pieces of paper and a key. "Now, here's your dorm schedule, your room key, and a map of the building. I've drawn out the best route to your room. Tomorrow when you go to school, you'll get your class schedule and stuff. Enjoy your time here at All Saints High School."

I nodded and smiled at the helpful Tiffany. I turned around and began to walk towards the exit of the Main Office, but just before I reached the door, I managed to collide with someone. Typical me. As I collided with the unlucky victim, we both ended up on the floor, our bodies entangled.

"I'm so sorry," I murmured. "God, I'm such a klutz."

"It's ok," A female voice replied. "We both weren't looking where we were going."

I said nothing, and lifted myself away from her body, and stood up. Once she was standing up as well, I managed to get a better look at her. She looked like a model; tall and beautiful with long, golden locks and blue eyes. She had the potential to make every girl in the dorm's self-esteem drop just by one glance. A smile played on her lips as she looked at me.

"Rosalie Hale. Senior," the girl said.

"Bella Swan. Also a senior," I replied. "You're new right?" She questioned me. "Because I don't remember seeing you around before."

"Uh... yeah."

"Look, I'm in room 1O-4, which is located on the 4th floor. If you ever need anything, you know where to find me."

I nodded and smiled at Rosalie before recollecting myself and my luggage. By the time both my suitcases and I were upright, Rosalie had disappeared, but I ignored this. I picked up my suitcases and somehow managed to wheel them through the hallway and up to my room on the 5th floor without harming myself. When I arrived outside my dorm door, I paused for a minute while I got out my key and unlocked the door.

It creaked slightly, as I stepped inside. I looked around, at the clean, cozy room. It was quite large and had lilac walls and an unusual baby blue carpet. The room was decorated with my room-mate's belongings; there was even a plasma screen TV and a white leather sofa - but there was still enough space for my belongings.

There were 2 cozy, wooden beds, positioned side-by-side opposite the door, and my bed was probably the one that was made. I knew this was a place where I would feel at home. I heard screams from in front of me.

"OMG! It's the new girl!"A petite girl shrieked, she ran up to me, her dark, short hair tickling my neck.

The girl pulled back, so she could get a better look at me, so I took the opportunity to do the same to her. She had short black hair, which stuck out in all directions and muddy brown eyes. She was quite pale and she was thin in the extreme, and to be honest she was like a pixie. Her smile was so wide and enthusiastic that it could light up a room, and she had cute little dimples. That was when I noticed Rosalie sitting on the unmade bed, shaking her head at her friend.

"Hey Bella," Rosalie said. "This is my good friend Alice. I didn't get a chance to say this earlier, so I'll say it now. Welcome to All Saints."

She smiled softly, her blonde curls glistening in the light. She looked embarrassed, as if she wished she hadn't been here to witness Alice practically attack me while saying hello. But I couldn't blame her.

"This is soooooooo exciting! It's just been me for the last year; ever since Tanya left at the end of our sophomore year," Alice's enthusiasm was flattering and not to mention infectious, and I couldn't help beaming back at her.

"Hi, I'm Bella; your new room-mate. I'm really excited about this too," I told my room-mate, Alice trying not to gush about how psyched I was about this experience.

"You know Bella, you're really pretty," Alice began.

"Alice, leave the girl alone. She does _not_ want to be your life-sized Barbie!" Rosalie said, scolding her friend.

Alice shot an intense glare at her best friend, before storming off towards a white door, on the west wall of the room which I hadn't noticed when I first entered the room.

"Ignore Alice," Rosalie told me. "Come on, let me help you unpack."

I nodded and grinned at Rosalie. We were definitely going to get along with each other. By the time it was 6pm, Rosalie and I had finished unpacking my suitcases. Alice had decided to help us; giving herself the job of throwing away my clothes that she deemed unfashionable. She said that we just _had_ to buy me new clothes on Saturday; but personally I think she just wanted an excuse to go shopping.

As I flopped unto my bed, my tummy growled slightly. I looked down at my stomach and started to rub it in the same manner as a pregnant woman. Alice giggled as she saw me doing this and shook her head at me. My hungriness was _not_ amusing!

"I think we should go down to the cafeteria for dinner since Bella and her _baby_ are hungry," Alice teased.

I sat up suddenly and shot a deadly glare at Alice. Her snickering came to an end when she saw my cold, deadly glare. She shot me an apologetic look, and I gave her a warm smile in return. I jumped up from my bed and pulled on my grey UGG boots that I'd worn earlier.

"Ok, so who's going to show me the cafeteria?" I inquired.

"Come on Bella. Let's get you some dinner," Rosalie said. "You too, Alice. The boys have texted me saying that they're waiting."

"The boys?" I questioned them.

"Our boyfriends; Jasper and Emmett."

It didn't take too long to reach the cafeteria since the halls and staircase were practically abandoned, apart from the one or two odd students, standing around. When we got to the cafeteria, Alice and Rosalie dragged me to come and see their boyfriends. They were sitting at a table near the entrance to the cafeteria. Emmett, Rosalie's boyfriend was quite muscular, like a body-builder, and had dark, curly hair and matching eyes. Jasper, Alice's boyfriend, had honey blonde hair and deep blue eyes, and was slightly lanky compared to Emmett.

"Jasper and Emmett, this is my room-mate, Bella. Bella, this is Jasper and Emmett," Alice announced.

I waved shyly, feeling uncomfortable, like I was an unwanted 5th wheel.

"Hi," I mumbled.

"Hey Bella. So what program are you in? Acting, Dancing, Music, Sports or Art?" Jasper asked me curiously.

"Dancing. I've been dancing ever since I was 3," I admitted.

"I suck at dancing. Sports are my forte," Emmett chimed in, grinning at me. "Jasper here does Photography, which is seen as the Art program, and Alice does Fashion, which is also in the Art program. Rose does Acting."

I nodded in acknowledgement, smiling at Emmett. Jasper and Emmett's attention was quickly taken away from me as Alice snorted in disgust suddenly. Their heads followed Alice's line of sight, and I did the same. Suddenly my eyes were resting on the human version of Adonis. He was walking towards us, and his eyes were traveling up and down my body. Whoever this boy was, he was _hot_. He had unruly bronze hair, dazzling emerald green eyes, and a slightly muscular body.

He paused, and suddenly a smile was evident, as his eyes locked with mine, causing my cheeks to heat up, and my heart started thumping in my chest more quickly than usual. I immediately averted my gaze and sighed. As hot as he was, I was here to learn and develop my dancing skills, besides he probably had a girlfriend, so there was no point in me wasting my time with him.

"Who was _that_?" I asked my friends.

"Oh, the guy I snorted at?" Alice asked her voice filled with hatred, receiving a nod from me after she'd spoken. "_That_ was Edward Masen. The most popular guy in this school. Also the biggest jerk in this school. You should watch out for him Bella. To him your fresh meat that he can devour. I mean your looks almost rival Rosalie's."

I nodded, wondering to myself what Edward had done wrong, and why Alice hated him so much.

"Anyway, let's go and get us some dinner."

I nodded and followed Alice and Rosalie towards the dinner line, which was quite long. On the way to the line, I somehow slipped on a piece of stray chow mien. Before my body could come into contact with the ground, I was caught by Mister. Human Adonis himself, Edward Masen. I knew it was Edward because his emerald green eyes were unique.

"Uh... sorry," I muttered, at a loss for words.

"It's ok. It's not every day that I have Aphrodite herself in my arms," He murmured, his voice sounding musical.

I knew that I was blushing badly as he complimented me. But then I remembered what Alice had said. How many other girls had he done this too? I got myself standing upright and tried to walk away. Before I could escape, Edward got a hold of my arm, and held a firm grip on it. I noticed that the cafeteria had piped down, and few voices were heard as almost everybody had their eyes on Edward and I.

"Where do you think you're going?" He breathed, making sure that his words were only audible to my ears.

"To the food line. Where else?" I retorted playfully.

"I didn't catch your name though."

"I'm Bella. Can I go now?"

Edward sighed and nodded, looking slightly miserable as he reluctantly loosened his firm grip on my arm. I glanced at him one last time before sauntering off towards Rosalie and Alice, who were one of the many people captivated by the sight of Edward and I talking. When I arrived in the long line for dinner beside Alice and Rosalie, the cafeteria soon returned to its original state; unbearably loud.

**Edward's PoV:**

_Just one glance,_ I told myself. _Just one glance, and then you will ignore them for the rest of the school year._

I quickly stole a glance at the table I _knew_ Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie would all be seated at. My eyes widened when I noticed an unfamiliar face with them, and the quick glance suddenly became a stare. I started to walk to the human version of Aphrodite. She had long, curly mahogany hair falling to her waist, innocent chocolate brown orbs and a red blush tinted her cheeks.

I had to speak to her. Or at least learn her name. I began to walk away from Garret, Laurent, Kate and Irina and towards the brunette goddess. I paused for a moment as my green eyes locked with her enchanting brown orbs, and before long a small smile was playing on my lips, and as her blush became more evident, my smile widened. She turned towards Alice, and they all started a conversation.

Just as I caught up with the brunette goddess, she unfortunately slipped on a few stray strings of chow mien. Before she could fall to the ground and hit her head, I caught her in my arms. I managed to stare into her orbs up close, and they seemed to be even more beautiful.

"Uh... sorry," She stuttered nervously.

"It's ok. It's not every day that I have Aphrodite herself in my arms," I murmured, smiling softly at the girl.

I was pleased that I managed to make the girl blush as I complimented her. Suddenly a deep crease appeared on her forehead as she looked at me. I just wanted to use my hand to smooth out the crease, and tell her not to worry. She got herself standing upright and tried to walk away from me, but before she could escape, I got a hold of her arm, and held a firm grip on it. I noticed that the cafeteria had piped down, and few voices were heard as almost everybody had their eyes on the girl and me.

"Where do you think you're going?" I breathed quietly, making sure that my words were only audible to her ears.

"To the food line. Where else?" She retorted playfully.

"I didn't catch your name though."

"I'm Bella. Can I go now?"

I sighed and nodded, feeling slightly miserable as I reluctantly loosened his firm grip on my arm. Bella glanced at me one last time before sauntering off towards Rosalie and Alice, who were one of the many people captivated by the sight of Bella and me talking. I let out another sigh, and walked towards were my friends were standing in the dinner line. They were one of the many people who had been watching Bella and me.

As soon as I reached them, the cafeteria broke out into loud chatter.

"What was _that_?" Irina demanded, stuffily.

"It's called saving and socializing with the new girl," I replied, nonchalantly.

"It's not that I don't want you to be happy, but you _know_ Tanya."

"Screw that two-faced bitch," I muttered under my breath.

It took me about 5 excruciatingly long minutes for me to get dinner for myself. I decided to get pizza, chips and every sauce imaginable; mayonnaise, ketchup, barbeque sauce, hot sauce, mustard, the list is never-ending. I plunked myself down in the seat at our special table that would give me the best view of Bella. Call it stalker-esque, but I don't really care. This is the first girl that I'd actually felt something about after Tanya, and I wasn't going to let this just _slip_ through my fingers.

15 minutes after my encounter with Bella, I was watching her intently, oblivious to almost everybody else. I couldn't help but watch her as she sat with Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, talking and laughing with them. I felt a stab of jealousy suddenly. If I hadn't been such a jerk during Junior Year, then Kate, Garret, Laurent, Irina and I would be sitting with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Bella, and we'd all be socializing; but unfortunately that wasn't the case.

"Who are you looking at?" Garret asked me, as I gazed at Bella, enchanted by her beauty.

When I didn't respond to his question, he prodded my side. My eyes remained glued on Bella. Garret sighed when he realized that I was going to ignore him, and instead decided to follow my line of sight to see who I was gazing at. When he saw who I was gazing at, he chuckled slightly.

"Seriously dude? Crushing on the new girl?" Garret teased, getting my full attention.

"Leave me alone. My life has been full of one night stands since Tanya left, and I am ready to start another relationship, more specifically with _Bella_."

"Dude, Tanya is going to freak out when she hears this and will try to ruin your relationship," Laurent pointed out.

"I don't have a relationship with the new girl," I protested before adding under my breath. "_... Yet._"

"Laurent, that new girl _is_ hot, so I can understand why he wants her," Garret pointed out, completely ignoring my statement, only earning himself a slap around the head from his girlfriend, Kate.

"God, the way you talk with Edward about girls, you'd think you don't have a girlfriend," Kate teased.

"Other girls may be hot, but you Kate, are a... hag," he retorted, causing Kate to roll her eyes at her immature boyfriend while Laurent, Irina and I were all laughing at Garret. "Baby, you know I was joking. You are a goddess."

She grinned and then turned to him and started to make out with him, at the table, in front of people who were _eating. _I tried not to gag, and instead my mind wondered to Bella.

I _wanted_ her; no I _needed_ her to be mine.

* * *

**Please read the important announcement in Chapter 3!**

**- MiMi xoxo  
**


	2. The One

**Please read Chapter 3!**


	3. Important Announcement

**Important Announcement**

I'm really sorry that I have an Author's Note as a chapter, but I have an announcement. If I don't pull Love Game off FanFiction by Monday, I will be reported and deleted. Apparently I stole someone's idea, even though I have never even _read_ the story. So I'm taking down the first two chapters. Over the next month, I'll be rewriting the story so it doesn't have the same storyline as the story I was accused of copying. And by this time next month, the new, re-written story should be up. Keep me on author's alert if you want to be able to read the re-written story. However, with school starting again, that might not be possible.

Until Next Time

- MiMi xoxo


	4. ReWritten Love Game

**Important Announcement  
**

Last time you heard from me, I promised to have the re-written story up within a month, and I am well aware its been over a month. School has been VERY hectic, and this is the first time I've had the time to get unto FanFiction. Anyway I have some good news and some bad news.

The bad news, is that I am not going to be posting the re-written Love Game. The reason being is that I sent the 5 chapters I had written to the girl who threatened me, and she said it was still too much like the story I was wrongly accused of copying. She hen told me that I shouldn't bother posting it ever again because if I ever did, she would delete me regardless. I am very sorry about this.

And now for the good news. I am starting a new story called, All Is Fair In Love And War quite soon. It is an All-Human, Bella and Edward story and if you liked Love Game, you'll enjoy it.

Until Next Time

- MiMi xoxo


End file.
